Soul and Angel
by BookButterfly11
Summary: Nico and Will's life together with their daughters. A series of one-shots, in no particular order. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I** ** _really_** **shouldn't be starting something new now. But it was inspired by my supposed one-shot and, well, come on, how could I resist? Hope you like it!**

Nico stared down at the small bundle in his arms, transfixed. "She's so beautiful," he croaked.

Will came up behind him and set his hands gently on Nico's shoulders. "What should we call her?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Bianca," Nico replied, not a hint of doubt in his tone.

"Okay," Will agreed happily. The coupled lapsed into silence, watching their daughter.

 _Their daughter_. The phrase was so foreign to Nico. Not only because it was generally abnormal to have your father make contact with you after so many years of silence, simply to deliver a tiny baby girl to your doorstep, one that might be considered your sister since she, too, was a child of Hades. But this was an unusual situation. The girl—Bianca—Bianca's mother had died in childbirth, and she had been all alone. Hades had somehow known that Nico and Will, having been married for seven years, were aching to raise a child. Of course, it wasn't surprising that he knew, really. After all, the gods watched from afar, didn't they?

Bianca made a small mewling noise and yawned, perfect pink mouth stretching open. She briefly opened her eyes. They were the color of coffee, and she had long, dark lashes. A single dark curl rested on her velvet-smooth forehead.

"Everything about her is so _tiny_ ," Nico remarked in a hushed voice filled with wonder.

Will laughed. It was a happy, golden sound. Nico's heart soared, and as if to agree, Bianca waved her fist vaguely.

And the new family turned and headed inside, to begin their new life together.

 **Hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll here. Must write more while it lasts! :) BTW, this is the mentioned 'curse word incident' from another story of mine, Legacy.**

Nico climbed the stairs exhaustedly. He was tired, it had been a long day. He loved Olivia, but he would be very glad when the snow stopped. For now, though, he and Olivia were barricaded in their NYC apartment. What made it worse was that Will and Bianca had gone to Camp Half-Blood for the weekend, and now it was Monday, but they weren't back yet because of the snow. Olivia, Nico reflected, was always easier to manage with him, Will, _and_ Bianca, because quiet Bianca had a calming effect on her wild sister.

Snow had the opposite.

Nico entered his daughter's bedroom to find her excitedly bouncing on the bed, singing. "It's snow-ing, it's snow-ing, I'm gon-na play in the sno-ow!" Olivia chanted gleefully. As if in slow motion, Olivia attempted a seat drop. Her leg flew out and hit the cup of milk on the desk. It tipped…Nico lunged…and milk dripped onto the carpet.

Nico cursed loudly. "S**t!" he yelled, then yelped like a schoolboy in trouble and clapped his hands over his mouth.

Olivia looked up at Nico with her wide blue eyes and asked innocently, "Daddy? What does s**t mean?"

 **Hope you liked it! :) REVIEW! And yes, I know it was short. Please no author-bashing...**


	3. Chapter 3

**First: Thank you to jaahkms for the follow! ^-^ You are pure awesomeness! :) Second: hope you like it! BTW, this chapter is, of course, when Olivia is a baby. Bianca is about five.**

It was very early in the morning. Too early for knocking.

These were Will's first thoughts as he was awakenend in the wee hours by a pounding on the door. Okay, it wasn't a pounding. Just ordinary knocking. But it was still annoying. _Very_ annoying.

The knocking continued. Relenting, Will moaned and dragged himself out of bed, rubbing his bleary eyes. Beside him, Nico snored on, blissfully ignorant. Bianca was curled up next to him. She had had a bad dream the night before, and though it was rare, had consented to "snuggle". Despite his annoyance at the time of day, Will couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Sighing, Will shuffled down the hall and opened the door of their apartment. There was nobody there. Will gave a huff of frustration and closed the door. He had just turned to walk back to the bedroom when the knocking started up again.

He turned around and pulled open the door. "THERE IS NOBODY HERE." Will announced to the empty air in front of him. He banged the door shut and turned away.

The knocking began again, louder and faster. Will threw his hands up and yanked the door open viciously. He was about to slam it again when a sneeze pierced the silence.

Will froze. The sneeze was small and quiet, and it had come from near his feet. The last time he had heard such a sneeze was when…Hardly daring to hope, Will slowly looked down. There, on the welcome mat, lay a bundle of blankets. And in the bundle lay a tiny baby.

A giant smile spread over Will's face, and he scooped the baby up gently. It was a girl, with plump cheeks and rosebud lips and soft golden curls. When she opened her eyes momentarily, he saw they were the bright blue of the sky on a summer day.

Solemnly, Will looked out the window towards the rising sun. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's the wacko story of the welcome mat—but first: Thank you to LeoFlamin'Valdez, Jupanuma, and bibinharamos for the follows. Thank you to WouldFallToTartarusForYou for the favorite. And as for reviews: bibinharamos: Thank you! Not to brag or anything, but I love that too :).**

 **Your support is appreciated! :) And yes, that sounds cheesy. But whatever…enjoy!**

That weekend, on Sunday, Will took the girls to the park. Quiet Bianca, almost thirteen, and hyper eight-year-old Olivia, who seemed to have gotten a double dose of the ordinary half-blood ADHD. Nico had some quiet time. To think, and to remember.

Nico sat on the balcony in his Patagonia jacket. The view was all gray and smoky pale; the setting sun a dim yellow behind the skyscrapers. The wind whistled in his ears. He ran his fingers over the stucco walls and rested his legs on the cold metal railings. Suddenly he thought of the welcome mat.

It had been the day before Bianca's fourth birthday. May 11th. They went to the store, and Nico saw it. In the back. Nobody else wanted it. But it seemed perfect to him.

He grabbed it off the shelf and showed it to Bianca, who gave him an adorable smile complete with dimples. "Daddy," she had said, "When are we gonna visit Grampa again? He has a skull just like that one on his house."

Nico had laughed and ruffled her hair and asked, "You want to get it, Ani?" That was his nickname for her. Ani.

Bianca nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

He took her by the hand and they went over to Will. Bianca had released Nico and run over to Will, who scooped her up. "Hey, Sunshine. Did Daddy find you something good?" He looked wryly at Nico, who grinned impishly back.

Nico held up the welcome mat. "Yes?"

Will rolled his eyes. "'Enter and Die'? Nice." He was referring to the 'welcome message' beneath the skull and crossbones.

"Hey," argued Nico. "It's perfect. Right, Ani?"

Bianca gave Will a superior look. "Right."

Will mock-glared at her. "United against me," he moaned. "Okay, okay. I surrender!"

And they had gotten the welcome mat. It had lain on their doorstep for years, until the time they all caught the vomit virus and Olivia threw up all over it. Nico wasn't sure what Will had done with it.

Suddenly he was seized by a wild desire to find the welcome mat. He swung his legs off the railing and hurtled inside, the door sliding shut behind him.

Nico rummaged through the hall closet. Anything that wasn't the mat, he threw haphazardly into the hallway. Finally he found it, yanking it out from under a pile of stuff, shoving things out of the way, and setting his feet gently on the bristles.

He might have seemed crazy, but to him, the welcome mat represented a happy day with Will and Bianca, a day to be remembered, a day to be cherished. All that in the welcome mat…

 **YAY! And maybe I made Nico seem too insane. But oh well…tell me what you think? *puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Since I started this pretty much exactly five seconds after posting the last chapter, no new anythings to talk about. So here you go! This chapter is about when Hades decides to give Will and Nico baby Bianca.**

It had gone badly, of course. The king of the Underworld rubbed a hand tiredly across his face. Why did he even try anymore?

Thinking about Elodie's death only reminded him of Maria. Which reminded him of Bianca…which reminded him of Nico.

Nico…Hades sat up straighter. Nico! The thought brought a small smile to his face. Nico was happy. He was married to what's his name, Wilson or Bill or something like that. Did they have any kids? He couldn't remember.

The baby gave a little cry. Hades looked over at her. Who would take care of her? It had to be someone good. Hades knew that the baby was special. Her soul was a rebirth. It was her third try at life. And it wasn't just any soul. It was Bianca.

Hades remembered when Bianca had chosen rebirth after dying on the quest. There was no doubt. When she—this time a mere mortal, who should have had an easy, happy life—had been killed after fourteen meager years, it nearly killed _him_. Then he selfishly remembered that now she would come back to him. But of course she had chosen rebirth the third time over. And of course she was a daughter of Hades again. But maybe, maybe, just maybe, Hades could help her have an easier life this time. Who could properly care for her?

Hades sat in silence for a while. Then his mind drifted back to Nico. That was it! Nico! Of course. Nico could care for the baby. But he couldn't know that it was Bianca. That would destroy everything.

Hades scooped up the baby, and melted away into the shadows…

 **Hope you liked it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back. Anyways, my dad, my sister, my brother, and I attempted to go to an archery range, but the class was full. Hence, the archery story! Enjoy! Oh, and reviews: Thank you IdcAboutTheName! I will definitely keep writing. SOLANGELO FOREVER! And thank you, Jupanuma! What a relief… :) And, guys, I am totally honored that you have been favoriting, following, and reviewing so much! Thank you. You rock!**

"Olivia," called Nico, hovering by the door. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay!" Olivia emerged from the bedroom. Nico's heart squeezed. She was twelve now, and so big! Why, he remembered the day Will found her on the doorstep—

"Dad," Olivia interrupted his thoughts. "You have that funny look on your face again."

"Sorry, Livvy," Nico said. "Let's go." He held the door for her and shut and locked it behind them. They met Will and Bianca at the stairs, and the little family set off.

As they drove along, Will asked, "So. Excited, girls?"

Bianca didn't reply. Her head was buried in a book.

Olivia also didn't reply. Her eyes were glued to the screen of her iPhone.

Nico snorted. "Don't bother," he murmured. They shared a wry look, one that read, _Teenagers._

As they pulled into the lot, Nico unbuckled and slid out of the car. He slammed the door, hoping it would awaken the girls from their stupors. No such luck. He rapped on the window. Nothing.

Will came over and stood next to Nico. Nico pulled open the door, cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled, "WE'RE HERE!"

Olivia tucked a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear. Bianca uncrossed her ankles.

Will did a double facepalm and resorted to their final defense: bribery. "Hey girls, if you get out right now, we can get ice cream afterwards." Bianca immediately climbed out, giving Nico a cheeky grin.

Will groaned. "And then we can visit Camp Half-Blood next weekend and I'll make Percy let you ride Blackjack." Olivia was standing beside them in no time at all. She gave Will an even cheekier grin.

Will spun on his heel and marched towards the destination: the archery range. Olivia, Nico, and Bianca followed.

When they reached the range, the girls knew the drill. They gathered their gear and filled their quivers. Nico, being especially sucksy at archery despite years of lessons from Will, took a seat on the bench and pulled out his popcorn. (Not joking.)

Olivia backed up to the 60-yard target and let her arrow fly. "Bull's-eye!" she called. It was nothing new—Olivia was as good as Will.

Bianca shot a few arrows that at least hit the target, then she retired to the bench with Nico, who handed her her own box of popcorn.

Nico cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Contest!"

"You're on!" yelled Olivia and Will in unison.

The rest of the morning was spent watching Will and Olivia try to out-shoot each other. Bianca and Nico cheered and booed and went through six boxes each of popcorn. When Will and Livvy finally tired and put away their gear, they came over and dragged Bianca and Nico out to lunch, where they each ate their own food and Nico's and Bianca's, respectively.

Will and Olivia eventually discovered the popcorn stash—but that's another story…

 **Hope you liked it! And yes, I will eventually do a chapter where Livvy and Will find the popcorn. :)**


End file.
